


Tumblr Prompts

by ColonelChanSan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelChanSan/pseuds/ColonelChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of dialogue prompts from tumblr all compiled into one.</p><p>1 - "Where Are You?!"</p><p>Yamaguchi receives a strange call from his best friend in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Where Are You?!"

**Author's Note:**

> These are just a collection of drabbles of dialogue prompts from my tumblr account. There's a bunch of them, but first up is a yamatsuki.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, these have been slightly edited so they're a little different from what's on tumblr.

It was a warm summer’s night and Tadashi Yamaguchi was fast asleep in an unorthodox position, legs splayed, one of them hanging off his bed. His blankets were bunched up by his feet, too hot to have them on. He clung to his pillow and was drooling on it, unbeknownst to him. His light snores and the fan whirring were the only sounds in the silence of his room.

That is until his phone lights up and starts vibrating, the low sounds against his desk stirring Tadashi awake. He rubs his eyes and sleepily reaches out to grab his phone, the light from it hurting his eyes so he answered without checking who it was first. “Hello?”

_"Come see me."_

Tadashi blinks as he wipes up some of his drool. He recognizes the voice. “Tsukki?”

_"Yes. Can you come see me right now?"_

"What? Why?" Tadashi glances at his alarm clock. "Tsukki, it’s past midnight."

_"Just come."_

"H-hold on," Tadashi sits up. "What’s going on? Where are you?!" He couldn’t hide the concern in his voice and worried he might wake up someone for being so loud.

_"I’m right outside your house."_

"Wh-…"

_"Come."_

"Okay, okay! I’ll be right there."

Tadashi hangs up and gets out of bed, trying to quickly get himself through the house as silently as possible. He makes it out the front door and past the front gates, looking side to side for the person who had just called.

"Yamaguchi."

Tadashi turned towards the voice and found the figure of his best friend, Kei Tsukishima, leaning against a telephone pole with his phone in hand.

"Tsukki…" Tadashi says softly, using the nickname he’s used since childhood. They approach each other slowly until they’re face to face, Tadashi looking up at the taller boy.

"What’s wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Hmm, I wonder," Kei hums, turning his gaze away to the distance.

Tadashi shoots him a puzzled look, but Kei is as aloof as ever. However Tadashi knows his best friend. To the untrained eye, he may seem okay, but there’s something to Kei’s expression that tells Tadashi something’s up.

"Well, you’re the one who called me to come see you."

"Yeah."

"So?"

Kei looked away again.

"Tsukki, it’s past midnight. We have school tomorrow."

A pause.

Then Kei looks back at Tadashi, making direct eye contact. It falls silent between them, a kind of serious silence, with only the chirps of cicadas in the air. A summer breeze blows through and ruffles their hair and clothes. Kei’s golden eyes were sharp and his gaze felt piercing behind his glasses. Tadashi couldn’t tell if it was the breeze or his friend’s stare that caused him to shudder.

"Tsukki…?" Tadashi squeaked, not taking his concerned gaze off his friend. Kei closes his eyes and exhales, deep and slow. Then, he opens his eyes again.

"I’m going now," he says. Tadashi blinked in confusion.

"Tsukki, wh-"

"Later, Yamaguchi."

Kei turns and walks away, but not before Tadashi catches a glimpse of his expression. It was softer, more relaxed. Somehow, something happened that made his best friend’s worries disappear. Tadashi doesn’t think he’s done much to do such a thing, but so long as Kei was happy, he won’t worry about it. For some reason, seeing his friend made him happier than it should have, and knowing that Kei needed him to feel better somehow… a sense of pride welled up in his chest.

But also a sense of something else…?

Tadashi shakes his head, _it's nothing,_ and with a smile and cheery voice loud enough to wake the neighbours, calls out to Kei.

“Goodnight, Tsukki!”

Kei turns around, and there was his usual expression of annoyance. “Yamaguchi, shut up.”

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

Kei continues to walk away and Tadashi watches until he was out of sight.

Yep, his friend was gonna be okay.


	2. "Don't Trust Me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 - "Don't Trust Me."
> 
> Tadashi wants to share a secret with Kei, but Kei thinks the boy is being too naive. After all, they only just became... sort-of maybe friends?

Kei Tsukishima sat alone by the window of his classroom, silently and slowly eating his lunch as he watched birds fly by. His classmates have long given up trying to ask him to have lunch with them and quite frankly, Kei is relieved at that. He wants people to leave him alone as much as possible. He doesn’t care if they whisper about him and he doesn’t care if his teachers think he’s lonely. What do they know anyway?

People just weren’t his thing, and he’d keep them as far away as he possibly could. Even if it meant saying mean things, or giving them mean looks. They were stupid anyway, so could you blame Kei for not helping it if he gave smart-mouthed remarks that made girls cry and boys angry?

That’s right, Kei Tsukishima was just fine being on his own-

"Tsukkiiiiiiii!"

Everyone in the classroom turned to look at the mousy-haired, scrawny boy in the door way. “Tsukki, I need to tell you something!”

Kei shrunk back into his seat, cheeks pink as the boy approached him and everyone stared in astonishment. This boy was Tadashi Yamaguchi, someone he met at volleyball practice a week or so back. Since then they’ve been… friends? sort of? He’s not sure. They become sort-of like friends completely by accident and since then, Tadashi hasn’t quite left him alone. And even though it was only over a week, he has already invited this boy to go shopping with him and his older brother on the weekend (granted it was his older brother who insisted, he was way too excited about Kei finally having a friend.) He also managed to give him a nickname. He wasn’t quite used to this boy yet. He’s not even sure if he can call him a friend. But he wonders why he doesn’t feel the same contempt for him as he does everyone else.

Tadashi stands in front of Kei and slams his hands on the desk.

“I need to tell you something!” He repeats. Kei blinks, then frowns.

“Couldn’t you have caused less of a fuss, Yamaguchi?” Kei whispers harshly, glancing at his classmates watching them.

"Sorry, Tsukki, but this is important!"

Kei sighs and rests his head on his hand. He wished everyone would just stop whispering. “Fine. Whatever.”

Kei was honestly surprised at how his cold and short answer caused such a twinkle in the boy’s beady eyes. Tadashi pulls up a chair and sits close to Kei. Suddenly, he starts acting nervous, his hands clenching his old jeans and he stares at his feet.

"Tsukki, this is a secret so you can’t tell anyone."

Kei looks at Tadashi with surprise. “You’re trusting me with a secret?”

"Y-yes."

"Why?"

Tadashi looks up, eyes wide. “Because! We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Kei’s not sure. He’s never had a friend before. Still, “Don’t trust me.”

"Eh?"

"I’m saying you shouldn’t trust me."

"W-why not?"

Kei sighs again. This boy was too naive. “We barely know each other. How can you trust me so easily with a secret? How do you know I won’t tell other people? Especially if it’s embarrassing? Or how do you know I won’t judge you for it? I don’t know if you’ve realized but, no one exactly thinks I’m a nice person.”

Tadashi blinks, mouth open slightly. Then he looks away, contemplating something. Kei was doing it again. Trying to push people away. To be honest, he wouldn’t be surprised nor would he hold it against him if Tadashi were to walk away from him and leave him alone forever. He’s honestly surprised that Tadashi lasted being around him for so long already.

Tadashi hums, then looks back up at Kei. “I-It’s true, that we haven’t known each other very long but… I don’t think Tsukki is such a bad a person like everyone says. He has good sides to him, too! L-like when you’re with Akiteru-kun…”

Kei looks away, trying to hide the pinkness in his cheeks. It’s true that he’s a different person when he’s with his brother, someone more cheerful, more expressive. But no one knows that. Except Tadashi. Because Kei made the stupid decision of inviting him over to do homework together one time and then having him stay for dinner. But was that really enough for Tadashi to honestly believe he was a good person deep down?

"I just… I just know that you wouldn’t go blabbing my secret," Tadashi continues. "Also, I really need to tell someone or I might explode."

"Aren’t secrets supposed to be secret? You know, something you don’t tell anyone?" Kei says.

"True, but… sometimes you have to share secrets or it becomes too much…"

Kei looks at Tadashi and gives a one last sigh. “Fine. You can tell me.”

Tadashi looked so happy, it almost made Kei disgusted. “C-Can I whisper in your ear so no one else hears?”

Kei hesitated. “S-Sure…”

Tadashi leans over and cups his mouth with his hands as he whispers his secret into Kei’s ear. After he was done he pulled back, sitting back down in his seat, his freckled face red as the cherry tomatoes in Kei’s lunchbox. 

"Are you serious?"

Tadashi nods. Kei sniggers.

"Don’t laugh!"

"I’m sorry, I can’t help it."

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunchtime.

"Ah, I gotta get back to class. See you after school for volleyball practice?" Tadashi says, getting up.

"Yeah," said Kei.

"A-And don’t tell anyone, okay?" Tadashi was still very red and fidgety.

Kei gives him a small smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep your secret. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Tadashi lights up and he beams.

“Yeah! We’re friends!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm I just figured Yamaguchi and Tsukki might have met in either 3rd or 4th grade and were friends for about 1-2 years before the thing with Akiteru, but they were in different classes, only being in the same class in 5th grade? Because Yamaguchi didn't know Tsukki before the incident with the bullies and only was able to meet him again at the volleyball club. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


	3. "Don't Fucking Touch Me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 - "Don't Fucking Touch Me."
> 
> Akiteru discovers his little brother is still very ticklish.

Kei wished he let his brother go easy on him, because since he told him not to, Akiteru hasn’t been holding back and now Kei was struggling to gain the upper hand.

He just hasn’t played Mario Kart in a while, okay?

"First again!" Akiteru cheered, throwing two fists in the air above his head.

Kei sighed, dejectedly placing the controller on the couch next to him. “Yeah, yeah.”

"Aw, don’t feel so bad Kei. I can go easy on you again if you like?" Kei wanted so bad to wipe the smug grin off his brother’s face.

"I don’t really care." That was a lie.

"Liar."

Curse his brother.

"You want to _wiiiiin~_ " Akiteru sing-songed as he poked Kei’s side and Kei jumped back and squirmed. Akiteru blinked curiously, then experimentally poked a finger in Kei’s side again, keeping it there and wriggling it. Kei squirmed again, making a noise and using his elbow to knock Akiteru’s hand away.

"Stop it."

"Kei…" Akiteru says in a tone that makes Kei nervous. "Could it be…?"

"What…?" Kei swallows, adjusting his glasses.

"You’re still ticklish?"  _Oh no._

"No, I’m not." Kei tried shuffling away from his brother. Akiteru pursed his lips in the way he does when he’s contemplating something. Then smirked. But before Kei could do anything, Akiteru had him pinned down on the couch, leering over him.

"Nii-chan!" Kei cried out.

Akiteru hums as he straddles his little brother between his legs and holds out his hands above Kei’s abdomen, his fingers wriggling. He grins and his eyebrows wag knowingly.

"Don’t you dare," Kei warned, trying to twist and turn himself free, but his older brother was heavy and had him trapped. Akiteru wriggled his fingers closer to Kei, grinning smugly all the way. "Don’t fucking touch me."

Akiteru pouted.

“Not cute at all,” he mumbles and he begins tickling Kei’s sides. Kei gasps and jolts at the sensation. “You shouldn’t swear.”

Kei tuts and attempts to glare at his brother, warning him to back down, but Akiteru’s fingers are merciless and Kei can only manage to writhe about, biting his lip to stop the noises from the back of his throat spilling out. Kei has always been extremely ticklish since he was a kid and Akiteru has _always_ taken advantage of it. Some things never change, much to Kei’s chagrin.

Akiteru’s fingers don’t let up as he watches his little brother squirm underneath him, pushing at his shoulders and chest. Kei's face was flushed and his glasses were askew and if he wasn't cute a minute or so ago, he was definitely cute now.

Biting his lip in anticipation, Akiteru moves his hands underneath Kei’s shirt, tracing sharp hip bones, toned stomach muscles and protruding ribs, knowing he’s even more sensitive on bare skin. Kei jolts violently again, this time unable to keep in his cries.

"S-Stop it…!" He gasped between breathless laughter, continuing to push his brother off. Akiteru’s fingers, calloused from volleyball, felt rough against the smooth skin of his stomach and it made the tickling all the more worse.

Akiteru licked his lips, really enjoying this. His eyes trail from Kei’s flustered face down to his slightly exposed tummy, quivering underneath his touch. He notices Kei’s little belly button and he couldn’t help himself for what happened next.

He takes a big breath, presses his lips against Kei’s tummy and blows a raspberry.

Kei’s reaction was incredible, crying out as he jerks his body so hard and suddenly that he knees his older brother in the head. Akiteru clutches at his head and rolls off Kei and the couch and lands on the floor with a thud, groaning in pain.

Kei panted as he watched his brother, slowly catching his breath. “Told you not to fucking touch me.”

"NOT CUTE AT ALL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm yup I'm a sucker for sibling relationships  
> I'm also a very firm believer that Kei is super ticklish


	4. "Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 - "Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them."
> 
> Akiteru comes to Kei's game to support him, and winds up giving some much-needed support to his little brother's best friend as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoyaaaaa  
> Akiyama this time folks  
> Yes that means Akiteru/Yamaguchi
> 
> Also I wrote this before the Wakunan game

Akiteru searched the Sendai City Gymnasium, barely able to hide his excitement. His little brother finally invited him to come watch him play and he can hardly keep down his joy. He was hoping to find him before the match started to wish him luck but the crowd full of players from high schools all over the Miyagi prefecture and spectators made it a difficult feat.

But soon enough he was able to spot his brother. His height and blonde hair stood out in a crowd after all.

“Kei!” He called out shamelessly, waving his hand in the air.

Kei’s shoulders shot up to his ears and he turned around to face his brother.

“N-Nii-chan,” he said quietly, like he didn’t want others to hear. Akiteru grins at his little brother. Well, even if Kei wasn't excited, Akiteru wasn't going to keep himself from being so.

"Akiteru-kun?" A boy with scrappy brown hair and freckles steps out from behind Kei. Akiteru’s eyes go wide. There’s no way…

"Tadashi?"

Kei muttered he’ll be right back to his captain who gave him a nod. Kei approached his older brother with Tadashi trailing behind him. Akiteru wasn’t able to stop looking at him. It felt surreal. 

“Honestly, Nii-chan,” Kei huffed. Akiteru finally took his eyes off of Tadashi to look at his brother.

“I just wanted to wish you good luck before the game,” he said with a grin.

Suddenly, Tadashi speaks up. “I-It’s been a while, Akiteru-kun!” 

Akiteru looks back at Tadashi and smiles warmly. ”So it really is you, Tadashi? You’ve grown a lot. Look at you!”

Tadashi scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"I mean, you’re so different from the scrawny little boy who used to follow Kei around." Akiteru continued, laughing, ignoring Kei's eyeroll. The last time Akiteru had saw him he was just a little boy still in 5th grade. Now, he’s 15 and in high school, and almost as tall as him. It unnerved him the same way seeing how much Kei had grown did, but it wasn’t a bad thing.

Tadashi looks down shyly, his face going pink. Akiteru couldn’t help but think it was cute and smiled fondly. Neither of them noticed Kei’s frown as he watched them.

But before any of them could say anything else, they overheard a conversation between two players from a different high school nearby that piqued their interests. “Karasuno is up next, aren’t they?”

"Yeah. That’s the team that lost against Seijou, right?"

"That’s right. It was quite a match. Karasuno even brought in a pinch server."

Tadashi squeaked.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but he failed."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. The guy was a first year too."

"Oh man. Are Karasuno that bad they had to bring in a first year pinch server who couldn’t even make it over the net?"

Tadashi shuffled on the spot. Akiteru couldn’t help but ball his hand into a fist. He’s not sure who that pinch server was, but that was his little brother’s team they were insulting.

Kei tuts. “Just forget it, Yamaguchi.”

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, Tsukki." Tadashi fidgets, looking at his feet.

"Kei’s right, Tadashi," Akiteru speaks up. "I mean that pinch server of yours isn’t the first to screw up a serve and he definitely won’t be the last. You guys are a good team!"

Tadashi shuffles again, continues to fidget.

“Akiteru-kun, I…” he looks up. “I was that pinch server.”

Akiteru blinks. “Really?”

"Yeah."

"Kei never told me." Kei looked away, hands buried in his pockets. "Then again, he never tells me much from his matches anyway."

"I let the team down. Because I was weak. So I practiced really hard since then," said Tadashi, still nervously fidgeting. "But what if… I get called in as pinch server again and I fail?"

Akiteru gritted his teeth, and he grips Tadashi’s shoulders hard, startling him. Even Kei was alarmed.

"Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them," he said, looking Tadashi right in the eyes. His insecurity triggered Akiteru's own frustrated feelings from his time in high school, the time filled with failure and disappointment. But he wanted to try to convey to Tadashi, and even his little brother if he was paying attention, that that's not the path they have to go down. Not ever. Not them. Never them. "That was months ago. You say you’ve practiced hard since then? Then there’s no doubt you’ve changed. There’s no way you couldn’t have improved-"

"He actually managed to hit a serve away from our libero," Kei interrupted. Akiteru turned back to Tadashi wide-eyed.

"That’s incredible! See? You can do it."

Tadashi’s mouth hung open, absolutely speechless.

"Show them how much you’ve changed. Show them what you’re made of," Akiteru pat Tadashi’s shoulder and turned to his little brother, grinning. "You too, Kei."

Kei pouted and averted his eyes, cheeks going pink. “We better get back, Yamaguchi. Our match is starting soon.”

But Tadashi was still staring at Akiteru, mouth agape, slightly flushed. He hasn’t seen Akiteru in years, he's never even seen him play and yet he had that much belief in him? It was almost too overwhelming. He's not sure what he did to deserve it, but he wasn't going to reject it. Instead, he felt something swell in him, starting from the pit of his stomach and floating up to his chest. Something like pride, confidence. And when it finally dawned on him exactly how close Akiteru was just now, he felt his mouth run dry and his heart beat increase speed. 

_Oh no,_  he thought.  _I thought I was over this…_ _  
_

"Yamaguchi?"

"Tadashi?"

Tadashi snaps out of his daze and shakes his head. “S-Sorry. Let’s go Tsukki. It was good seeing you again, Akiteru-Kun.”

Akiteru grins. “You too. And remember, you can do this.”

Tadashi blinks, then nods and flashes Akiteru a determined smile. “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I love the idea of Yamaguchi having the biggest school boy crush on Akiteru and thinking he's gotten over it as he grew up, but having it all come back when he meets Akiteru again
> 
> This one was hard to write though...


	5. "It's Never Too Late."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 - "It's Never Too Late."
> 
> He's had three years. Now It's been two years since Daichi had seen Koushi. It's too late now, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhh taking a break from all this yamaguchi/tsukki/akiteru for some daisuga!!

Three years.

He had three years to tell him how he felt. Even the threat of graduation, the threat of the two of them separating for good somehow wasn’t incentive enough to pour out everything he’s been storing in his heart for three years.

Almost two years have passed since then.

Two years and Daichi Sawamura still can’t get the thought of Koushi Sugawara out of his head. It’s too late now. They weren’t able to get into the same colleges like they had wanted and had to go their separate ways after graduation. The promise of keeping in touch was unfulfilled, Daichi being too afraid to press that call button. Koushi hadn’t contacted him either. He was probably too busy.

He remembers the very first moment he met him. At the time he’s not sure if it was love at first sight, but in hindsight it truly was. Koushi looked so beautiful under the falling cherry blossoms and when a petal fell on his silver hair, it was hard to believe that a boy could be so gorgeous he’d be able to take Daichi’s breath away. He looked concerned, holding several club application forms, looking through all of them and sighing. That’s when Daichi decided to talk to the boy and he revealed that he wanted to join a sports club, but just wasn’t sure about which one. So Daichi suggested that he should join the volleyball club with him and Koushi agreed. Since then…

Well, since then they’ve only grown closer. It wasn’t long after their first meeting that Koushi started calling him “Daichi” and Daichi called Koushi by the nickname “Suga.” Over the next three years the feelings have only grown stronger. But Daichi was too afraid to ever say anything.

And now it’s too late.

He’ll probably never see Koushi Sugawara again.

That’s the thought he’s had over the past two years, and the very same thought pops into his head again as he steps into a convenient store before he spots a familiar silver head in one of the aisles.

But it couldn’t be.

Daichi’s feet begin moving on their own towards the figure and as he drew closer, the figure turned his head towards him.

"…Daichi?"

There’s no mistaking it now.

"Suga…"

That was definitely Koushi Sugawara standing in front of him. He looked slightly older now, slightly more adult. But the silver wispy hair, the kind brown eyes, the beauty spot next to his left eye… and his refreshing, angelic smile… it was still all breathtakingly Koushi.

"It’s been such a long time, hasn’t it, Daichi?" He says, smiling wide.

"Ah, yeah. It really has," Daichi replies, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "S-Sorry, for not calling. I’ve been busy."

It was a lie Koushi could probably see right through.

Koushi shakes his head. “So have I. I’m actually in town for break at the moment. I’m glad I got to run into you while here!”

Daichi nods. “Me too. I guess you don’t come by here very often, then.”

"Nope!"

They smile and the moment seemed calm. Like Daichi could take Koushi’s hand and lace their fingers together and they could stay standing like that for all eternity. He hadn’t felt that since high school, since he last saw Koushi.

"Hey," he says, snapping Daichi out of his thoughts. "What do you say we finish up shopping here and go for coffee and catch up?"

Daichi agrees, trying his best to contain the giddy feeling he felt bubbling in the pit of his stomach but he could feel his grin and knew it was the grin of some lovesick fool. He couldn’t stop.

They talked about a lot of things over coffee: their studies, their college friends, their daily lives. Then they started wondering about how the Karasuno volleyball club was doing and starting reveling in nostalgia as they recalled their own memories.

"You’ve changed," Koushi says as they walk together.

Daichi was slightly taken aback. “Wh-what? How?”

Koushi laughs. “Not a lot, but something about you seems different. You’re broader. More adult. But you’re still the same steady and reliable Daichi that I know. I’m glad.”

"I see."

They continue to walk side by side, the sunset behind them and it reminded Daichi of the times in high school when they used to do the exact same thing after volleyball practice every day. The feeling was still the same. Koushi was still the same. He changed too, became more adult. But still the same as always. Still the Koushi Sugawara he knows. Still the Suga he loves.

But it was too late now… right?

"Listen, Suga…" Daichi starts, stopping in his tracks. Koushi stops too and turns to face him.

"Yes?"

"When we were talking about our days in high school, I was wondering…" Daichi looked in Koushi’s eyes, serious. "Do you have any regrets from those days? Like things you could have said or done, but couldn’t and now you really wished you did but it’s too late to do anything about it now?"

Koushi blinked, as if he was trying to process what Daichi was saying. Trying to understand it.

"Like say…" Daichi looked away now. "If you had feelings for someone but you never got to tell them how you felt and now you really wish you did because since then you haven’t seen them and it eats you alive everyday?"

Koushi stares at Daichi for a moment longer, then smiles. It was that smile that let Daichi know Koushi understood everything. 

"I do."

"Huh?" Daichi turns his head back to face Koushi.

"I do have regrets like that, from those days." Koushi’s voice was low and it made Daichi nervous.

"But now it’s too late to do anything about it, right?"

"It’s never too late."

Koushi’s line was said with so much conviction, and his face had the same tenacity written on it as it did back in high school, during those moments where Daichi would hesitate, would lose his composure. Koushi’s eyes would flash and Daichi would find his heart again. It was the same as always, even now. 

"I love you, Suga."

The words took a while from leaving Daichi’s lips to reaching his ears, he almost thought the wind took them away with it as it blew through, ruffling their clothes and hair. But then they sunk in, and Daichi realized. He had finally said it. After five years. It was amazing, how light Daichi had felt right now. Like five years worth of boxed up feelings were finally opened. But his heart still pounded and his stomach still twisted. Now he had to wait for Koushi’s reaction. Would he feel the same way? Would he reject him?

Koushi closes his eyes and smiles. When he opens them again the sunset reflected in them, gold and red flecks dancing among the brown and Daichi felt his breath hitch like the very first moment he saw Koushi beneath the cherry blossoms.

"I love you too, Daichi."

Daichi let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “Really?”

"Yes." Koushi’s voice was breathless.

Daichi started stammering, not really sure on what to say or how to react. Koushi chuckled and stepped forward until he was barely inches apart from Daichi and he held his head between his hands. 

"Stop talking, will you?" And with that, Koushi closed his eyes and pressed their lips together. After the initial shock calmed down, Daichi closed his eyes too and wrapped his arms around Koushi, kissing him back.

Koushi was right. He was always right.

It was never too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fucking sappy oh my g o d  
> But daisuga makes saps of us all


	6. "Shh, C'mere..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 - "Shh, C'mere..."
> 
> He was your big brother. Your hero. If you ever cried, he’d come to your rescue and make everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukibros again  
> Close brotherly love (not incest)  
> But if it makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip

You were never one to cry.

Even as a baby you hardly cried. Your mom would coo over what a good kid you are, other adults would wish their children were as quiet and obedient as you.

Even if you fell and scraped your knee, though the stinging was painful enough for your mind to think of nothing else, you still wouldn’t cry. At least, not until you saw him turn around the corner, worried expression on his face asking if you were okay.

"Kei, what happened?" The tears flowed then. You didn’t yell, or shout, the most noise you made was loud sniffling and choked up sobs. But you let the tears go, let them fall down your cheeks and he would crouch down and take your small face in his larger hands.

"There, there Kei," he’d say. "Shh, c’mere…," and he’d pull you close to him, lift you up and carry you to the bathroom to clean your wound.

If warmth had a scent, it was him. The smell you sense when you bury your face in the crook of his neck. He’d rub soothing circles on your back and make comments about how brave you are in a kind voice.

If warmth, protectiveness, kindness, compassion and love wrapped together had a scent, it was him.

And that was why he was the only one you’d let see you cry.

After all, he was your big brother. Your hero. If you ever cried, he’d come to your rescue and make everything better.

Sometimes, you didn’t even have to cry. He could tell from your expression when you were in need, even though others would say you were a rather stoic and aloof kid. But your brother always knew you, could read you like an open book. You never had to say anything. You could just walk into his room in the middle of the night and shake him awake. He’d groan and shift but the moment he gets a look at you, he knows.

"Shh," he’d whisper, even though you didn’t say anything. You don’t have to say anything as he pulls you into his bed and wraps a protective arm around you, hand patting the back of your head, his fingers playing with your curls. "C’mere…" and you shift a little closer, clinging to his shirt. There was that scent again and you knew everything was going to be alright.

"Nii-chan…," you’d say quietly before you slowly drift to sleep.

This was how it was, how it always had been between the two of you.

Until  _that_  day where you discovered your hero wasn’t who you thought he was. That despite his best efforts, he couldn't be what you wanted. The space between your side of the court and his shook you. Knocked the breath out of you so hard you thought you’d die. But you didn’t cry.

You didn’t cry.

Instead, your brother cried more than enough for the both of you. You heard things get knocked over, shouting, screaming and when it had stopped, you peered in his room to see him hunched over on the floor, gripping his volleyball club jacket, sobbing.

_"Shh, c’mere…"_

Those words rang in your head. Somehow, there was an urge to reach out and comfort him. However, those were not your words to say. Not your comfort to give. They always belonged to your brother, he was the one to give them to you. He was your comfort. But now he’s not anything. And, you’re pretty sure, he probably resents you a little. After all, it was probably the pressure of your admiration that forced him to work so hard, to lie to you, just to suffer like this.

You were a horrible little brother who always just took from his big brother. You decided that he was probably better off without you.

Years passed since then. You had been nothing but cold and distant to him, and yet he still looked at you with fondness, like he could still read you, like he was willing to accept you should you decide to seek comfort within him again. He smiled that kind smile, and when you brushed past him to lock yourself in your room again, you’d catch the faintest whiff of that scent.

But soon enough you realized keeping each other at a distance like this was hurting the both of you. Pushing away your brother as he is now because you’re too attached to the brother of the past, because you couldn’t take your eyes off the brother that was cowering on floor, because you were too stubborn, too afraid to let go, you realized, was a useless effort. You decided you were done with your ruminating, but you weren’t sure how your brother would accept you, or what you would say to him.

Funny that. Like always, you didn’t have to say much at all. He already seemed to know what you were thinking and for the first time, your brother confided his feelings in you. You were both now at an understanding. You knew you always had his forgiveness, and he knew he always had yours, and you shared the most peaceful moment you’ve ever had for years. A moment where, though your brother had his back to you, you could feel him smile and you’re sure he could feel you smile too.

But still, you don’t cry.

Even though your brother was right there, even though he was the only one who has really seen your tears before, even though you want to, feel it bubbling up from the pit of your stomach, threatening to boil over with the feelings you kept bottled up for almost five years, you don’t cry.

You haven’t cried for years, you’re not sure if you know how to anymore. Or rather, you’ve been so numb inside since then that you just couldn’t.

You didn’t cry when your team lost the semi-finals at the inter-high like everyone else did, and you didn’t cry when you lost at the spring high nationals. It’s not like you didn’t feel frustrated, angry, after all you actually worked hard for it this time.

Yamaguchi cried hard into your shoulder, and you let him, comforting your childhood friend. But you didn’t say anything. Just held him there and stared off into the distance. Angry, frustrated, disappointed… you felt all those things and yet, the tears would not fall.

Well, you were never one to cry anyway. Your mom would coo over what a good kid you are, other adults would wish their children were as quiet and obedient as you.

But now, people just wonder if you were some robot, some unfeeling monster who didn’t care about anything.

Sometimes you wonder yourself.

However, when you come back home from Tokyo, your brother is waiting for you. The look on his face told you he already heard the result but he seemed more concerned about your expression - or lack thereof.

"Kei, are you alright?" He says, his voice low with a tone of worry.

"Fine," you say, a little too quickly. "I mean, we lost but… I’m fine."

Your brother purses his lips and hums like he does when he knows you’re lying. You try to brush past him, saying something about a bath but he catches your shoulders and turns you to face him.

"Kei."

His glare was hard and sharp, like it was trying to pierce through your walls and it wasn’t until his expression turned to a soft smile that you realized you were crying.

Only ever in front of your brother. Even if it had to take a while.

He moves his hands to cup your face and brushes away a tear with his thumb.

"Shh, c’mere…"

You’re being pulled in and your face buries itself in the crook of your brother’s neck and you smell it. That scent again. The one that let you know everything was going to be alright.

And that was why he was the only one you’d let see you cry.

So you clung to him, your body shaking from sobs as the tears kept coming like back then and you let him rub soothing circles on your back like back then and he’d mutter comforting words in your ear while you didn’t have to say anything like back then.

Because he was your big brother. Your hero. If you ever cried, he’d come to your rescue and make everything better.

Even now.

Just like back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourites and where I really felt it flow  
> These brothers actually mean a lot to me and I enjoy writing them a lot


	7. "I Just Really Need To Have You Here Right Now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 - "I Just Really Need To Have You Here Right Now."
> 
> In a drunken, vulnerable state, Akiteru calls his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukibros again  
> Also alcohol use for warning, just in case

If there’s one thing Tsukishima Akiteru should have learnt by now, it’s that he and alcohol are not a good mix.

He just assumed that being able to drink alcohol was a thing adults do and at 22 years old, Akiteru would like to think he was an adult. He’d rather be an adult than the pathetic teenager he once was.

So he’ll go out drinking with his teammates after practice, all of whom were adults his age or older. It was commonplace after all, it was only natural to go out for a few drinks after a hard day’s work, as is the normal routine of an adult in this world. His Dad did it, his Uncle did it. It’s just what adults do. In fact, it was one of the things Akiteru was looking forward to most when he turned adult.

Unfortunately, he had a very low tolerance level for alcohol.

It didn’t take him much, three beers and two cups of sake (which took him a while to drink too, he cant seem to get used to the taste) was enough for him to start staring glassy-eyed at the slightly blurry and dizzying world around him with a lazy smile, laughing.

"Oi, oi, Tsukishima!" The voice of his team captain, Akaizawa-san, rang in his ears. "Don’t tell me you’re this drunk already!"

"Again?" Another teammate. "Tsukishima, ya really such a lightweight, huh? You drink like a young teenager."

Akaizawa-san laughed at that and Akiteru frowned. “S’not like i’m plastered or anythin’…” he slurs.

"Yeah, ya probably need to go home," Akaizawa suggested.

"No! I... I can still drink…!" he holds out his empty sake cup. "Fi’me up!"

But Akaizawa pushes his arm down. “We’re not gonna have ya throwin’ up an’ passin’ out again, yeah? I’m gettin’ ya home.”

Akiteru giggled behind his hand, eyes glinting. “Aww~ Akaizawa-san are you worried about me?”

“‘Kay, yer gettin’ flirty. Tha’s how I know yer too drunk.”

Akiteru pouts. “S’fine, I can walk myself home. S’not far anyway.”

"Are ya sure?"

Akiteru lifts himself up from the table and wobbles a bit. He steadies himself and pauses for a moment before replying “Yeah m’sure,” and walks out of the bar, swaying a little.

The night air was cold against his skin, but the alcohol sat warm inside him. Regret and self-hatred suddenly filled his entire being. He had made a fool of himself. It’s like that’s all he’s truly capable of doing. But naturally, when he sees his teammates tomorrow, he’ll smile and act like everything’s fine, like he wasn’t acting like some big idiot the night before, that he wasn't bothered by the embarrassment at all. Though he likes that they don’t, at the same time he really did wish there was someone who could see through his smiles and recognize the crippling insecurity inside. It was pretty lonely otherwise. He thought that becoming an adult would be a new start for him, and in a way, it was. But things kept catching up to him, old habits, old feelings, memories of back then…

Akiteru looked up at half-full moon and was reminded of his little brother. A sudden pang of loneliness shot through his chest. His little brother was so far away and it was all his fault. Well, he wasn’t that far away. But it’s not like Akiteru could go see him whenever he wanted to. They used to be so close… they’ve managed to make up now, but Akiteru honestly wonders if they can be like that again.

Probably not. Akiteru missed out on the last couple of years of Kei’s childhood and now he’s a teenager who's even taller than Akiteru is now, has his own interests and friends and life and doesn’t need his big brother anymore.

But Akiteru still needed him.

Always had.

Dammit, he’s so  _pathetic._

He fumbles with his keys before managing to unlock his apartment, slips off his shoes and wades over to the fridge. He pulls out a can of beer and opens it, taking a sip.

_Ah._

Now he knows why adults drink. Things weren’t meant to be easier once you’re an adult - they’re harder. He gulps the beer, finishing it fast and reaching back for another one. He presses his back against the fridge and slides down until he’s sitting on the floor. He sips this one more slowly now, letting the alcohol overtake him easily like it always does. Soon enough the second can of beer was empty again and he goes to grab another one, but the whole world starts to move and moves him with it. He pauses to steady himself and then makes his way to the couch, flopping himself on it without a care.

Right now, he didn’t feel like caring about much.

He felt something dig into him and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. The wallpaper was a photo he took of him and Kei not that very long ago. All of a sudden, the loneliness of his empty apartment seemed suffocating.

The alcohol was doing wonders cos he was already dialing Kei’s number, knowing it’s the middle of the night, and he’s drunk and is probably gonna sound really pathetic but he just didn’t care.

He needed to be vulnerable and he needed _someone_ to be vulnerable with.

Akiteru didn’t have anyone he felt close enough with to do that.

And hey, he already disgraced his little brother once, so why not a second time? Just a reminder that the big brother you decided to make up with just recently has always been pathetic and disgraceful.

But Akiteru needed this.

Just this once.

After, he’d understand if Kei wouldn’t want anything to do with him for a second, more permanent time.

_"… Hello?"_

It must be the alcohol, but the sound of Kei’s voice made him really happy. “Kei…”

_"What do you want?"_

"Mmmnothin’…. did i wake ya…?" It was impossible to hide the slurring.

_"No, I was doing homework… are you drunk?"_

Akiteru shook his head as if Kei could see. “No… yes… a little…”

Kei sighs.  _"Nii-chan…"_

His voice was exasperated, annoyed, but Akiteru couldn’t help but giggle. Something about it was just so endearing to him. “I like it when you call me ‘Nii-chan.’ Somehow s’how I know you still love me.”

There was a pause and Akiteru realizes he said something extremely stupid. But that was the purpose of the call wasn’t it? To let himself be as stupidly vulnerable as possible but now Akiteru thinks he doesn't want to do this anymore. But hey, his life is just full of stupidity and regrets, isn't it?

 _"Drink some water, and go to sleep,"_  his brother’s voice told him. Akiteru felt rejection wash over him, like his little brother was trying to dismiss him.

"Kei, wait! Can we just talk a little? Please? Please…" He wasn’t sure how desperate he sounded right now. He thought he was too drunk to care, but now that the threat of his baby brother leaving him again and for good was right in front of his face - because who would want to continue to associate with someone as pathetic of a big brother as him - he wanted to keep Kei with him for as long as possible.

He hears Kei sigh again.  _"Okay. But promise you’ll take care of yourself after."_

Akiteru was so happy he couldn’t stop the words that came out of his mouth next.

"I just really need to have you here right now."

There was another pause and Akiteru bit his lip at his bluntness about his pathetic neediness. After all, it’s not the big brothers that are supposed to rely on their little brothers. It’s the little brothers that need their big brothers. Big brothers are supposed to be strong, reliable, dependable…

Well, maybe Akiteru just wanted to believe he was still able to be all that for Kei. Even though that all fell apart years ago.

And, it was true. He missed Kei so much that Akiteru wanted Kei here with him right now. Needed him physically here. The phone wasn’t enough, he needed to see his little brother, take in his features as he looks at him, feel his soft hair as he ruffles it, breath in his sweet scent as he embraces him. Just to know his little brother is still there. There and with him, and that he wasn’t going anywhere.

"S-Sorry Kei, I’m drunk, I’m just saying things… I didn’t really mean it. Seriously," Akiteru was clamoring at excuses, trying to make Kei ignore what he just said. Though it was probably best if they both just forget this whole phone call even happened. So when they see each other again, if Kei wanted to see him again, they can continue as normal. But Akiteru just keeps on messing all that up, doesn't he? And just when they were starting to get along again. Of course he'd ruin it.

He ruins everything.

Akiteru would not be surprised at all if his brother truly hated him all this time.

_"The buses and trains have stopped so I can’t anyway."_

Akiteru pauses. Would… Kei have actually considered it if that wasn’t the case? Is that what he was just implying...?

"Kei-"

_"Hold on. I should be there in less than hour."_

"Wai-"

_"See you soon."_

The dial tone. Kei hung up. Akiteru sat there still holding his phone to his ear for a good minute or so, trying to register what just happened. Did Kei say that he was actually coming? But how? It was past midnight on a Saturday night and like he said, all the buses and trains have stopped. A taxi? could he afford the fare? Maybe he would get Mom or Dad to take him?

Akiteru shakes his head. Nah, he was just hearing things. He’s drunk, so things are gonna get a little mixed up. Kei was probably just fed up with him and went to bed. Kei was probably having a nice night until his stupid, drunk big brother interrupted.

A hand runs through his hair and Akiteru sighs. He sipped on his beer more, staring contemplatively at the floor, drowning in the darkness and silence of his tiny apartment. He didn’t even notice how much time had passed before he heard rattling at his door, and felt himself tense up, but was too woozy to get up off the couch. The door opened and Kei stepped though, switching on the lights. Akiteru winced at the sudden brightness, squinting at his little brother's figure by the entrance.

"K-Kei…? How did you…?"

"Spare key," Kei says, holding it up. "You told me where you kept it, remember?"

"You got here…?"

"By taxi. Mom was hesitant at first but when I explained the situation she gave me money to pay for it." Kei explained while taking off his shoes and shuffling over to his big brother.

"You… actually came…?" Akiteru blinked, wondering if this was some kind of drunken mirage. Was that even a thing?

"You needed me, right?"

Akiteru opens his mouth and closes it again, staring wide-eyed as his baby brother stood in front of him, looking even taller from his position on the couch and towering over Akiteru completely.

He… actually came.

He came for him.

Even though he was just being pathetic and needy and lonely and a useless big brother, Kei still came.

Why?

"You smell like alcohol," Kei said with a sneer. "But you don’t seem as bad as I thought you’d be."

"Kei… why… are you here...?"

Kei raised an eyebrow. “Why?” He then reached a hand to the back of his brother’s head and pulled him forward, burrowing Akiteru’s face in his abdomen. “Because you’re pathetic.”

Akiteru felt himself shudder as he sobbed.

He was pathetic.

He was pathetic and he let himself be vulnerable to Kei over the phone and now he was crying into his brother’s shirt, clinging to him like the sorry excuse for a big brother he is.

“I’m sorry.”

"It’s okay. I’m not a little kid anymore." Akiteru hesitated, not sure what Kei meant by that. He continued. "I can take care of you too, now. You don’t have to keep being strong for me all the time. Learn to rely on me too, okay?" Kei contemplated for a second before adding "and not just when you’re drunk."

Akiteru chuckled, his face still buried in his little brother's shirt, taking in his scent and holding on to his brother, clinging to him like if he were to let go, Kei would disappear. As if this Kei in front of him was only real so long as Akiteru kept holding on to him, could physically feel Kei with him. Kei pats his brother's hair comfortingly like Akiteru had done to him many times before in his childhood, Kei’s large, warm hand proof that he really wasn’t a little kid anymore.

He was grown up now.

Grown up and taking care of his big brother in turn.

Akiteru exhales, fingers tightening their grip. “Okay.”

Suddenly, he didn’t feel so lonely anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore Akiteru's possible insecurities. I know he seems to have fortitude of mind, but I don't think he'd go through what he did without harbouring some hidden insecurities, especially about his little brother. And alcohol does a good job at bringing all those insecurities out. At least for me lol
> 
> Also, I love the idea of Kei willing to be there for his brother, because I have no doubt in my mind he still loves him
> 
> Hmm... have I mentioned the Tsukishima brothers mean a lot to me? lmao


	8. "I'm Not Cut Out For This."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 - "I'm Not Cut Out For This."
> 
> Yamaguchi overdoes it at practice and hurts his ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anon actually gave me two prompts for this one - "Please come get me" or "I'm not cut out for this. "  
> They said I could do one or the other but I decided to combine it  
> I used the latter as the fic title as it suits the narrative more  
> As I was writing it, it came out as 2nd person POV without me realizing until I had written like half of it already, so I kept going and kept it as it is
> 
> A yamatsuki one again~
> 
> Takes place between Tokyo training camp arc and spring high prelims

_Shit._

You over did it.

_Shit._

_Crap._

You weren’t being careful enough, you worked too hard and now there’s a pain shooting through your leg from your ankle. You hope to god it’s just twisted and not broken, you’re not sure what you’d do if it was broken.

You pretended like nothing was wrong and waited until everyone else left the gym first. Nishinoya-senpai hit you hard on the back with a loud “Nice serve, Yamaguchi!” even though he managed to receive every single one. The captain, Sawamura-san, asks if you’re alright and you nod, telling him that you want to stay behind to keep practicing your serves. He tells you to make sure you lock the gym doors after you leave.

After everyone was completely gone, you collapse to the floor, gripping your ankle and breathing hard through the pain. There’s no way you can walk home like this. You crawl across the gym floor towards the doors and use the handles to lift yourself up. You lock them behind you as you walk out and limp towards the locker rooms which were… ah… upstairs.

Right.

Gripping the railing, you hop on your good foot step-by-step. You’re sure you’ve made a humorously pathetic sight for anyone who saw. Once you reached the top you limp over to the locker room, wincing and hissing in pain, and make a grab for your bag. You fall to the floor again, dig out your phone and dial your best friend’s number, hoping that he’s not too busy to answer.

He had left much earlier. The others wondered what he was up to and would scowl and scorn him for skipping self-practice, but you knew that rather than skipping, he was doing his own self-practice with his brother’s team. But for some reason, Tsukki wants to keep it secret from the others, so you don’t say anything.

_"Hello, Yamaguchi?"_

"Ah, Tsukki!" A sense of relief washed over you.

_"What’s up?"_

"Nothing. Just… can you come get me?"

_"What?"_

"Please come get me."

_"Wait, why? Where are you?"_  His voice sounded calm, but you could pick up the slight tone of worry.

"I’m still at school, in the locker room. I can’t get home like this so I was wondering if you could come get me. You’re with Akiteru-kun, right? That means you have the car-"

_"Yamaguchi, shut up. You’re not making any sense. What do you mean you can’t get home? What’s wrong?"_

You hesitate and bite your lip. “I… I kinda hurt my ankle and now it’s too painful to walk…”

There was a pause and then Tsukki speaks up.  _"Hold on."_  You hear a faint  _"Nii-chan…"_  but everything after that was incoherent. You hear another voice which you assumed was Akiteru-kun and after listening to their barely audible conversation, Tsukki’s voice is back in your ear so suddenly it makes you jump.

_"We’ll be there soon. Sit tight."_

"Ah, okay."

Tsukki hangs up on you and you stare at your phone as you sit there, contemplating your own patheticness. You’re the only first year on the team who doesn’t get to play. For the longest time, since you started volleyball as a kid, that kind of thing didn’t bother you. You didn’t mind just playing at practice, and not playing games, just cheering for Tsukki and your other teammates on the sidelines was enough.

But one day, it just wasn’t. You didn’t want to start getting left behind. But you weren’t as tall and clever as Tsukki, or fast and persistent as Hinata, or even a quarter of the genius Kageyama is. But you had no special skill of your own. You’re kind of average. Not just at volleyball, but at everything in general. But you had thought you might have found your own weapon to fight with - your serves. If you were able to be great at that, even if you’re only pulled into the game for a moment, it would have been enough. Just knowing that you were useful, able to fight side-by-side with your teammates.

But what use would you be with an injury?

It was bad enough that during the Seijou match at the inter-high, you screwed up and hit the ball into the net. These days you can’t even hit your serves away from your team’s libero. Now with this possible injury, you’re starting to wonder if it’s a sign. That maybe, you’re just  _not meant_  to play volleyball.

The door opens, snapping you out of your thoughts and you look up at Tsukki standing in the doorway. He was always so tall, but he seems like a giant from this perspective.

"Yamaguchi."

"Ah. Tsukki…"

"Can you stand?" He crouches down in front of you and holds your shoulders for support.

"Y-Yeah, I think so…" You push yourself up, careful not to shift your weight onto your injured ankle. Tsukki keeps supporting you so you don’t fall and he pulls your arm over his shoulder. He has to lean down a little and it’s kind of awkward, but you’re really grateful. Tsukki leans down to grab your bag and you protest. "It’s fine, I can carry it."

"Let me." Is all he says and somehow it shut you up and let him do as he pleases.

"Thank you…" is all you manage to say.

He doesn’t say anything else as he helps carry you out the locker room, making sure to lock it behind him and carefully supporting you down the stairs. He leads you to where a car has been parked, where Akiteru-kun was leaning against the driver seat door with his arms and ankles crossed, waiting.

"Tadashi, it’s been a while," he says, smiling. "You sure have grown."

"Y-Yeah, it’s good to see you Akiteru-kun. It really has been a while, huh?" A while? More like years. But did the next time you meet again have to be when you’re in such a pathetic state?

"How’s your ankle?"

"No good," and you hang your head in shame. Akiteru-kun opens the back seat door and gestures for you to climb inside. You do so with Tsukki’s help and was surprised to see that Tsukki sat with you instead of sitting at the front with Akiteru-kun. You’re kind of touched, to be honest.

Most people would say Tsukki was uncaring, or aloof, but you know that deep down he really was thoughtful. Even if Tsukki himself pretended he didn’t, you knew he cared deeply, at least about the things that were important to him: Volleyball, dinosaurs, his brother, you. Well, you hoped he did care about you. You have been friends for a long time. But it’s the little things like this that confirm it, and you feel a little happy. Like it’s proof Tsukki is the kind person no one believes he is.

"Um, Akiteru-kun, you missed the turn to my house?" You wondered if maybe he just forgot where you lived. It has been a while after all.

"I’m not taking you home, we’re going to the hospital to get your ankle checked out."

You pause for a second. “Ah, that’s not necessary? My parents can just take me when they come home from work…”

"Why bother when I can just take you now?" Akiteru-kun grins and you open your mouth to protest but no words came out. "I’ve already let your parents know anyway. Well, I left a message for them at least." Akiteru-kun was always so kind, but you didn’t want to burden him and Tsukki with this kind of thing.

The rest of the ride was quiet and at the hospital, both Akiteru-Kun and Tsukki carry you to the emergency room. It was rather busy and Akiteru-kun makes an exasperated comment. You sit with Tsukki while Akiteru-kun lines up and collects a clipboard with a form on it from the nurse at the counter and hands it to you to fill out. The brothers sit either side of you, and you would have filled it out faster had the emergency room filled with injured people and your own pain had not been so distracting. You give the form back to Akiteru-kun and he goes to line up again.

You and Tsukki sit in silence until you murmur “I’m not cut out for this.”

Tsukki turn to look at you and you bite your lip.

“What do you mean?” He says.

You sigh and fiddle with your fingers. “I’m not cut out for volleyball. I shouldn’t be playing it.”

Tsukki raises his eyebrows and blinks. “What makes you say that?”

"Because I…" you hang your head. "I’m no good."

"Do you like volleyball?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you like volleyball."

You looked at Tsukki, but you couldn’t figure out his expression. It was always hard to read but you liked to pride yourself in knowing that besides Akiteru-kun, you were the only one who could. So not knowing was worrying.

But Tsukki’s question caught him most off-guard. Did you like volleyball? Well… honestly… yes. You did. You liked volleyball very much. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have played for so long, right? Or maybe you just played because Tsukki did. But it’s not like you disliked volleyball.

Tsukki turned his line of direction towards the queue and you wondered what he was looking at until you followed his gaze and realized he was looking at Akiteru-kun.

"My brother still plays volleyball," he says. But you knew that. Tsukki already told you. Where was he going with this? "Despite what happened in high school, he still plays. Still wants to play. You’d think that, at least I did, he’d give up, right? Think that he wasn’t good enough, that he was never cut out for it. I didn’t understand why he worked so hard back then and why he still plays even now. But now I know why."

Tsukki turns to face you again and you involuntarily feel yourself gulp for some reason.

"It’s because he likes volleyball." You blink, unsure of what to say. "What a simple answer, right? Such a _stupid,_   _simple_   _answer_  and I never realized.” He smiles, that kind of smile that was like he was exasperated at himself. But such a smile was still rare from Tsukki, any kind of smile that wasn’t a smirk was rare from Tsukki. You’re not sure why, but you made a mental note to remember it. “I thought you already knew the answer. Weren’t you the one who told me that thing about pride?”

You look away, clenching your fists on your thighs. He’s right. Back at the training camp, when you were so frustrated at Tsukki’s lack of motivation you yelled in his face that all he needed was pride to keep going. You can’t believe how quick you were to forget your own words.

"So if that’s what you really think, then your injury shouldn't matter to you. Once it heals, you’ll try again. Right?"

"Yeah…" You unclench your hands and feel yourself smile. "This kind of talk is rare coming from you, Tsukki."

He shrugs nonchalantly. "Yeah, well. I’m not the same as I once were, you know."

You smile wider at that. “Yeah. Neither am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I got Akiteru slightly involved too lmao
> 
> Well, this is the last of them for a while now. Hope you enjoyed them~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> I'll keep adding the rest


End file.
